Woe to all who enter!
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: Ryoko is pregnant. Shizuma needs to get a job to support her. What could go wrong? R&R T for future things.
1. Chapter 1

Woe to all who enter!

By: OMFG-Roach

A/N: Heeeeeeelllloooo readers! I've currently ABANDONED all of my other projects (do NOT ASK WHY), so here is my latest (and hopefully updateable-whenever-I-can) fanfic! ENJOY!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own 'Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School'. If I did…Ryoko would be mother to Shizuma's child!

CHAPTER ONE:

_KLICK! KLICK! KLACK!_

_KLACK! KLACK! KLICK!_

"Mmph hah, mmph hah…"

"_MEN!_"

_KLONK! _

Ryoko was at her top form. Her sparring partner had no chance of winning this one.

No. Chance.

But then-

"_URF! HUHN!_"

Ryoko was on the floor. As in she was blacked-out, lying on the _kendo_ hall's floor.

She was breathing, but it was labored, coming out in frantic huffs.

"Ryoko!" She needed help. NOW.

Little did her partner know this was normal for her to do this.

After all, her boyfriend (who was the 'Greatest Fighter in Daimon', in other words, Shizuma Kusanagi) told her not to do _kendo_ anymore.

Why so, you ask?

Ryoko was pregnant.

With whose child?

Shizuma's, of course.

How did she get pregnant?

It all began with a party.

What party, you ask?

Her seventeenth birthday party.

What happened then?

Allow me to explain…

"_Hitomi, I do _NOT _think that my aunt should be excluded!" Ryoko objected, "It's _my _party!"_

"_So?" was her friends answer, "Why not? The less she knows, the better, if you ask me."_

"_How _DARE_ you say that!" _

"_It's true. Besides, we have to make sure she's not around."_

"_W-w-what makes you even _THINK _of _THAT_…thing!" _

"_Does she have to know?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Then I say be wild. Let loose. Don't tell her."_

"_B-but-"_

"_Tut tut, Little Miss Angry Pants, we're supposed to have fun, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Then let's have fun!"_

And so, to make a long story short, Ryoko had her party (sans her aunt, of course (which was against her will)), and you know what happened next.

Now, how long was Ryoko pregnant?

Right now, 8 months, 10 days, 16 hours, 35 minutes, and 12 seconds pregnant.

You get the picture, right?

Of course, there WAS the matter of how much money Shizuma could make to support her and the child…

But one should NEVER question them about it.

It's suicide, basically.

TRUST ME.

A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? I NEED REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Woe to all who enter!

DISCLAIMER: I own NADA!

CHAPTER TWO:

"Kusanagi!" Shizuma's manager called in a gruff tone.

Shizuma sighed. Ever since his girlfriend became pregnant, he just HAD to take up his job as a warehouse worker. It wasn't exactly high paying (it was just over 5000 yen, a wee bit more then minimum wage), but it was an honest living.

"Yes, Mr. Wantabe?" Shizuma asked, hoping to hear the words, "Kusanagi, I'm promoting you to Assistant Manager" or something along those lines.

"You have to stop working overtime. You're KILLING yourself!" his manager scolded.

"Why not? I'm earning double pay when I do, right?" was Shizuma's retort.

"Yes, but-"

"So, lemme continue doing so."

"But you don't understand! The company can _not_ cover you if you're injured by working overtime!"

"I still earn double pay."

"That's not the point, Kusanagi!"

"The company still covers me when I'm working overtime."

"But-!"

Here Wantabe was stumped. He had faulted. He said the company didn't cover Shizuma if Shizuma worked overtime, but here he had CLEARLY been mistaken. The company DID cover Kusanagi, even during overtime.

"Never mind, Kusanagi," Wantabe hissed, "get back to work."

"Thank you," Shizuma replied in mock courtesy, and then got back to lifting crates filled with _sushi_ and rice.

Not together, of course.

After work (and overtime), Shizuma headed back to his apartment.

_Whoa! Ryoko lives here too! _He scolded himself as he unlocked the door.

As he opened the door, Ryoko (of course) was already home.

Shizuma took note of the time on his watch.

2155 (9:55 PM).

Not bad.

"Hi, honey!" Ryoko called from the kitchen area, making dinner.

"Hey," Shizuma answered, coming through the door way.

Ryoko stopped for a moment, and then continued mixing dinner.

What was dinner, you ask?

Pork stew with chicken cutlets and rice.

Shizuma licked his lips in hunger. He couldn't wait for dinner!

Tonight was the night.

What was so important about tonight, you ask?

Tonight was the night he would propose to Ryoko.

When, you ask?

After dinner, before bed.

Tonight was the night.

He was SURE of it.

A/N: And so ends chapter two!


End file.
